Ace Savvy Unlimited
by The Storyteller993
Summary: Lincoln Loud a.k.a Ace Savvy and The Full House Gang are the Royal Woods protectors . But during one mission Ace is thrown into a another world , now stuck in a counter world Ace must join forces with another team of Full House Gang , to stop a mighty war . Will Ace return back home to his world ?
1. S1 : Ep 1 Counter - Earth Part 1

_**Okay this idea from the story fics with Ace Savvy and Full House Gang i read . This story will also be a parody of the unfinished animated series Spiderman Unlimited . Basically the story will follow Lincoln stuck on Counter Earth . If you want please review and see ya all next time . Peace , be safe . **_

* * *

_**S1: Ep 1 Counter - Earth Part 1**_

_**Royal Woods Science Lab ...**_

"Ladies and gentlemen , thank you all for coming today at this most very important moment . Today history will be made by our favorite genius Lisa Loud" said the announcer .

"Thank you all .Today i present you the Counter Worlds Portal" said Lisa .

"Ever since Albert Einstein created the time travel theory , many people wanted to go either to the past or the future . Pretty awesome right ?. Well i came with a much more interesting theory the counter universe , dimensions and so on . Weli i bring you all the Counter Worlds Portal can open a a door to many other counter worlds" said Lisa to the audience .

Whille Lisa was explaining more complicated stuff to her fellow scientists, her family was doing there very own stuff . And that is fighting crime , yep The Loud siblings are the faimous crime fighting team The Full House Gang with Lincoln as Ace Savvy the leader of the team .

The team was fighting at the docks with some drug dealers trying to sell there stuff . Lori a.k.a High Card defeated a few drug dealers and after that she started to do her nails , Leni a.k.a Eleven of Hearts also defeated a few drug dealers .

"Hey guys are you done ?" asks Eleven of Heart .

"Almost" said Luna a.k.a Night Club helping her sister Luan a.k.a The Joker .

"Thanks sis" said the Joker .

"My pleasure" said Night Club. Lynn a.k.a Strong Suit and Lucy a.k.a Eight of Spades finished there fight and bored they started to play rock , paper siccsors .

"Seriously ?" You two are playing at this very moment ?" asks Lola a.k.a Queen of Diamonds .

"Kids these days always complaining" said Principal Huggins a.k.a Wild Card Willy .

"Focus on the fight sis" said Lana a.k.a Royal Flush agreeing with Wild Card Willy .

"To bad Lisa is busy and couldnt we could use some extra help" said One - Eyed Jack .

"I think we are enough to deal with these guys even without Card Counter" said Ace .

"Pop - pop " said Lily a.k.a Deuce asking for help from Ace , which Deuce received help from Ace .

"Okay and thats that , okay everyone lets go home and see if Lisa won another science project" said Ace finishing the last drug dealers .

After Ace and the team left , a dark figure saw everything with a smirk on his face .

Vanzilla stopped in front of the house .Everyone got out of the truck and entered the house seeing Lisa with her trophy in her hands .

"Greetings dear siblings , i expect the mission was a succes even without me" said Lisa .

"I see you had a great night also" said Ace taking of his mask .

"Indeed , but i was requested to leave my Counter Worlds Portal" said Lisa .

"Is that a good idea ?" asks Strong Suit .

"You worry to much , and what can possibly happen ?" asks Lisa .

"You know now that i think about , i 'am starting to worry" said Lincoln .

"And where do you think youre going little bro ?" asks Night Club.

"Just making sure nothing bad will happen" said Lincoln putting his mask back on his face . His sisters wanted to tell him there is no need to worry , but they knew very well Ace .

"Okay , but we are coming also" said Strong Suit .

"Thanks everyone youre the best" said Ace .

It was late at night at the Royal Woods Science Lab . We see Ace and the Full House gang on top of a nearby building , everyone was looking at every corner make sure nothing back will happen .

Ace recievied a message from his phone and looks to see who could send him a message at this hour . Ace 's face got sad face , Night Club noticed and starts to speak :

"Something wrong bro ?" asks Night Club .

"No , its nothing really" said Ace having a sad face on his face .

"Come on bro , you know you can trust us" said Night Club .

"It's Ronnie Anne . I received a message saying that i forgot again about our date" said Ace .

"Ohh i'm sorry bro . Dont worry she will forgive you" said Night Club .

"Not this time around , and i cant blame her i always forget our dates , now this was the last straw she left me . This hero life is sometimes to much of a pain for my personal life" said Ace.

"Linky dont worry youl make up with her" said Eleven of Hearts trying to cheer her brother . Ace was about to speak when the science lab alarm was heard and everyone took a serious face .

"Time to deal out some justice" said Ace .

"Ohh brother" said Strong Suit .

" What ? Whats wrong ?" ask Ace .

"Nothing" said Strong Suit .

"Is our quote right ? You think its lame ?"ask Ace .

"Umm ... guys can we focus please ?" asks High Card .

"Youre right sorry" said Ace .

Inside the science lab the guards got knocked down . Ace and his team made sure that everyone was on high alert , since they didn't know with who they are dealing with .

"This is place is so spooky and creepy at night , i loved it" said Eight of Spades .

"Focus Lucy" said Ace .

Suddenly the light went on and in the middle of the room Ace and his team saw a man in black looking at them .

Who are you and what are you up to ?" asks Ace .

"You dont remember me Ace , shame . But its been a while so i can blame you that you forgott me" said the man in black .

"Can we skip the talk so we can fight ?" asks Strong Suit .

"Very well" said the man in black doing something that surprised Ace and his team . His body started to melt down and nothing was left only mud on the floor .

"Well ... that was weird" said Queen of Diamonds.

"Umm ... i dont think this is over" said Ace .

The mud from the floor started to take form and a giant mud monster .

"The Mud Monster" said Ace .

"Finally you remember me" said Mud Monster creating many other mud monsters warriors alongside him .

" Ok now that we know who you are , let me ask you something how did you escaped prison ?" ask Ace .

But the Mud Monster started speaking and ordered his mud warriors to attack Ace and his team and the fight started .

The Full House Gang tried all there best weapons to defeat the the mud warriors for no succes . Ace was dealing with the Mud Monster trying to use his gadgets against him , since he knew that close combat was no gonna help him at all .

Night Club remembers something Qce told her once and usses her electric gutair against the mud warriors , she raised the volume and the sounds made the mud warriors to slow there attacks .

"God job , Night Club" said High Card .

"Thanks Ace told me to use my electric gutair at a much bigger volume to deal with bad guys , its the only way i 'm gonna be yelled for making very loud noise" said Night Club.

"Glad i could help" said Ace .

"Stupid heroes , i must defeat you before the cops will be here" said the Mud Monster .

"Ohh no you dont youre going back to prison" said Ace .

"Not gonna happen" said the Mud Monster throwing at Ace a big , big mud ball at him tha makes him stuck giving time for the Mud Monster to go at computer of the Counter Worlds Portal .

After Ace manages to free himself from the mud ball looks at his team see that they are doing well witht the Mud Warriors . The Mud Monster changes his mud hand into normal human hands so he can use the computer to active the Counter Worlds Portal .

"Why are you trying to activate the Counter Worlds Portal ?"ask Ace .

"To do this" said the Mud Monster activating the Counter Worlds Portal and throws another mud ball at Ace so he can escape . Ace dodged the mud ball but he couldnt allow the Mud Monster escape who knows what will happen if he goes to other worlds .

Ace throws in air a ice grenade and yells at him team to find a safe place . After they did the ice grenade explodes turning all the mud warriors into ice statues .

"Good job bro" said Strong Suit .

"Thanks" said Ace .

"Wait why is the Mud Monster not an Ice Statue ?" asks Night Club .

"Cause he was to far away , and the ice grenade didn't reached him" said Ace .

The door suddenly gets taken down with many cops entering the science lab .

"Freeze" said on of the police officers to the Mud Monster .

"I dont have time for this" said the Mud Monster running to the Counter Worlds Portal ignoring the bullets he received from the police officers .

"This is pointless , there guns are not affecting him" said High Card.

"Maybe not , but there is still a thing i can do. You guys make sure nothing happens with them" said Ace running towards the Mud Monster . Ace manages reach the Mud Monster and tries to make sure he dosent get away .

"Youre not going anyway" said Ace .

"Wrong i'm going . But youl come with me" said the Mud Monster .

"What ?" asks Ace figuring out what the Mud Monster meant , he was in front of the Counter Worlds Portal . The Mud Monster grabs Ace by the neck when he turned his head around .

"Let me go" said Ace .

"Sure" said the Mud Monster throwing Ace inside the Counter Worlds Portal .

**"LINCOLN"** yelled his sisters seeing there only brother dissapering in front of them ...

"Hahahahaha so long Ace Savvy" said the Mud Monster laughing with all his might entering the Counter Worlds Portal also leaving everyone else surprised and shocked at the same time .

_**To be continued ...**_


	2. S1 : Ep 2 Counter - Earth Part 2

_**Last time on Ace Savyy Unlimited ...**_

**_Lisa Loud the genius sister and partner of the well know hero Ace Savyy created a device that can open portals to other worlds , wins the interests of many scientists , is asked to let her device at the Royal Woods Lab for a whille makes Ace 's wonders if that is a good idea and with his team goes to Royal Woods Lab to make sure nothing bad will happen ._**

**_Ace 's fears comes true when the Royal Woods Lab is under attacked by mysterious person who reveals to be none other then the Mud Monster one of Ace ' s former villains who was defeated in the past ._**

**_Ace and the Full House Gang tries to stop him when they discover , he is after Lisa's invention . And when they belived they could stop the Mud Monster , Ace is thrown inside the portal device with the Mud Monster going also . _**

**_What will happen now with the Full House Gang and will they bring back the team leader and of course there only brother ? And in what kinda world Ace will end up ? Lets find out now . _**

* * *

_**S1 : Ep 2 Counter - Earth Part 2**_

"Card Counter do something , we must bring our brother back" said High Card .

"I'm trying but i cant pinpoint his location" said Card Counter .

"Are you saying we lost our leader and brother in another world ?" asks Eleven of Hearts .

"Never said that , you said that . Now please let me do my job" says Card Counter .

"But... that was the only thing Eleven of Hearts was able to say when Night Club put her hand on her shoulder suggestion her to let Card Counter do her job .

_**"Linky please be safe" **_said Eleven of Hearts .

_**Meanwhille ...**_

Ace is floating inside the Counter Worlds Portal with no idea where he will end up . Ace was wondering only on one thing , how can he return back home . Suddely Ace finds himself falling from the sky but he as in much dangerous situations in the past and he learned that this will not kill Ace . Ace push the middle bottom of his belt and his cape turned shape into a pair of wings saving Ace' s life .

Flying in the air Ace finally spots a building and lands on top of it . After returning his cape to normal Ace looks around from the top of the buiding and starts to speak :

"Well , that was fun . But i dont have that kinda luxury , i need to find the Mud Monster . After that i 'm gonna try and find a way back home to ... Ace stops speaking seeing something that he never believes .

Royal Woods looks very different and very high tech . Something was wrong when did Royal Woods ended up like that , Ace needs some answers and knows where to find them .

A couple of minutes later Ace was back on solid ground and not wanting to be seen Ace finds an old worn out coat and a hat in a pille of trash .

"Well saddly this is all i can afford at the moment . I cant be very picky " said Ace . Walking the street Ace is amazed to see how much Royal Woods has changed , even the old cars he once knew could fly and dont need wheels anymore .

But there are some things Ace was not happy to see . Robbers trying to steal from an old lady , Ace was puzzled should he save this old lady and blow up his cover or save the day like always does .

But he was in luck when he saw another amazing sight a pair of machine robots surrounding the robbers , Ace figured these are the new law enforcers but what he seen next angers Ace alot when the machine robots execute the criminal robbers in front of everyone .

"Seriously this is how the police operates now ?. Many lives could have been in danger because of thoose bullets who are these guys anyway ?" asks Ace .

"We call ourselves The Hunters" said a machine robot appearing behind Ace . Ace knew if he turns around he might be in serious trouble so it was best to play along .

"Weird , ussuly humans fear of us the hunting squad . You stayed here without running away, very suspicious" said the machine robot .

At least Ace learned some info about these machines . These machines call themselves The Hunters and the people are afraid of them ? Why ? There must be some explanation to this , wish Ace could found the answer on these questions he was having .

"Who are you human ?" asks the machine robot .

"Does it matter ?" asks Ace .

"I asks the questions around here" said the machine robot to Ace .

"That so ? Well then here is my answer" said Ace throwing the old worn out coat in the face of the machine robot running away . Ace knew he cant win against a machine he needs to play smart to survive .

The machine robot destroys the worn coat and makes an announcement :

"Alert , alert we have a runnaway , probably one of the rebels . Must be captured not failure is not an option , i repeat failure is not an option" said the machine robot. The other machine robots undesrtsood and started to search for there runnaway .

"This must be my lucky day . One minute ago i was with my team the next minute i'm running away . What did i do wrong in my previous life ?" asks Ace .

"Well hope my sisters havr much better luck then me" said Ace running away trying to find a place to hide from the machine robots.

_**Back with the Full House Gang ...**_

Three long hours have passed and we see the gang back home . Meanwhille Lisa was down in the bassement in Ace's secret lair trying to find a way to retrive her brother back .

"Any luck Lisa ?" asks Luna coming inside Ace's lair .

"Not really. There are over a million worlds where Ace could be , but i'm not gonna stop until il bring him back . He never gaved up on us so i'm gonna return the favor" said Lisa . Luna was proud of her sister and she was right , Lincoln always saved his family when he took the role of Ace now this time its there turn to help out there brother.

"Hope Lincoln is okay" said Luna .

"I hope so also" said Lisa .

_**Back with Ace ...**_

Ace manages to lose those infernal robots or thats what he thinks. After catching his breath Ace' s moment is runied when the machine robots return .

_**"You must be kidding me" **_ said Ace to himself.

"Last time runnaway . Who are you ?" asks the machine robot.

"Okay does Ace Savyy rings a bell to you?" ask Ace who he dodges a laser attack .

"That is impossible . Ace Savyy is no more" said the machine robot .

"Excuse me ? Ok someone must have fried youre circuits , because i'm standing right here" said Ace .

"That is impossible , Ace Savyy dissapeared many years ago. You must not be let alive anymore bringing that name , of that criminal as youre excuse" said the machine robot .

"Okay then lets dance then" said Ace dodging a few more laser attacks . Ace throws a few smoke bombs and uses the computer from his glove to hack the machine robots. Ace was always good with computers and it was not hard for him to to hack the robots and use them as his personal bodyguards .

"Okay now you guys work for me"said Ace and just in time because more other machine robots appeared .

"Surrender criminal youre under arrest for youre crimes" said the machine robots.

"No way " said Ace using his computer skills

Using the machine robots to fight with the other machine robots . The street turned into a battelfield between machines fighting with each other .

Whille Ace was busy , in another part of town we see the mud Monster fighting also some machine robots and he was winning .

" You fools .Do you really think you can stop me ?" asks the Mud Monster destroying the last machine robot.

"Have to give credit to these fools they put up a good fight against me" said the Mud Monster .

"You havent seen anything yet criminal" said a voice behind the Mud Monster .

The Mud Monster turns around an wss amazed what he seen . Some kinda warrior weaing a knight armor ,but the amazing thing he seen about this knight had an animal lion head .

Ace meanwhile finally finished defeating the machine robots but this fight costed his bodyguards and yet his little break didn't lasted to long when Ace encounters many other machine robots.

"This is a nightmare" said Ace .

"Hey you , wanna escape ?" asks a voice coming from a near sewer .

"Maybe" said Ace .

"Then follow me" said the voice from the sewers . Not having many options Ace goes down the sewers and mangaes to escape the machine robots because of the high difference betweeen Ace and the machine robots .

"Thanks for helping me out" said Ace to the person who saved him .

"No problem , now can you tell me who are you and why are you wearing that wannabe costume of Ace Savyy ?" asks the person who saved Ace threatening Ace with a arrow .

"This is no wannabe costume i'm really Ace Savyy" said Ace .

"That cant be , it just cant be" said the man in front of Ace .

"Ohh and why not ?" asks Ace .

"Because Ace Savyy is dead for over 5 years" said the man in front of Ace shocking him alot .

"Say what ? Ace Savyy is dead ?" asks Ace shocked hearing something he wants to believe its just a mistake.

_**To be continued ... **_


	3. S1 : Ep 3 Counter - Earth Part 3

_**And we are back once again with Ace Savyy Unlimited hope you like and enjoy it , thank you for liking the story so far , so let us begin . Be safe everyone .**_

_**Last time on Ace Savyy Unlimited ...**_

**_Lisa is trying to bring her brother and leader back home . Ace discovers that counter - earth of Royal Woods is high tech city. Ace meets the machine robots named The Hunters who are Royal Woods police force ._**

**_Ace tries to defend himself against them , but there are to many machine robots against him . And when things look desperate Ace is saveds by a mysterious person telling Ace that he is not the real Ace Savyy because Ace Savyy died 5 years ago . What will happen with Ace next and the Mud Monster ? And will Ace find out what happen wit counter - earth's Ace Savyy ? Lets find out ._**

* * *

_**S1: Ep 3 Counter - Earth Part 3 **_

"You must be joking" said Ace .

"I'm not joking you heard me right , Ace Savyy died 5 years ago" said the mysterious person who saved Ace .

"And you expect me to believe that ?" asks Ace.

"Believe what you want , just drop the act that youre Ace Savyy" said the mysterious person .

"Fine you think i'm lying ? Okay here is prof that i am the real Ace Savyy" said Ace taking of his mask surprising his mysterious savior .

"This cant be real . Youre dead , you just cant be real. I was there when you died , no way this must be trick" said Aces savior trying to understand the whole situation.

"Okay try to calm down and relax . And please understand this i am really Ace Savyy" said Ace .

"Only one person can prove if youre the real deal of a fake" said Ace's savior .

" Wait i dunno why but i have this weird feeling that that i know you really well" said Ace .

"Bobby are you coming" said another voice coming from behind the one that goes by the name of Bobby .

"Bobby ? Wait Bobby ? As in Bobby Santiago ?" asks Ace .

"You know me ?" asks Bobby .

"Of course , because i really am Ace Savyy, and i have a felling that i know the person who is calling you from behind" said Ace . Ace was right behind Bobby was none other then Ronnie Anne , but Ace was surprised to see Ronnie Anne wearing a female version costume of Ace Savyy.

"Ronnie Anne ?" asks Ace .

"Lame- o ?" asks Ronnie Anne with tears starting to appear on her face .

"This can be real , youre dead for 5 years . Unless you faked youre dead and stayed hidden for the last 5 years" said Ronnie Anne .

"For the last time , i am not dead . And last time i chekced you didn't were a fan of Lady Ace" said Ace .

"This must be a dream . I was there and Bobby also when you died" said Ronnie Anne.

"Will solve this problem asking Lisa if youre the real one or not" said Bobby .

"Fine then" said Ace .

_**Somewhere in Royal Woods ...**_

The Mud Monster opens his eyes and finds himself tied up on a table . Looking around the Mud Monster saw the knight with the hesd of Lion looking at him .

"How did i end up like this ?" asks the Mud Monster having a headache .

"You put up a fight real good against me. But you cant beat a Royal Knight" said the Kinght with the head of a lion .

"Royal Knight ?" asks the Mud Monster .

"Yes i 'm the head of the Royal Knights of Royal Woods and the name is Leo" said Lion knight that goes by the name of Leo .

"You fool you think this will stop me. i can free myself from this and escape" said the Mud Monster being shoked when he tried to turn himself into a mud pool .

"What the heck , i cant free myself" said the Mud Monster .

"Never underestimate a Royal Knight , we are always prepared" said Leo .

_**Back with Ace , Ronnie Anne and Bobby ...**_

"So Bobby whats with the Robin Hood costume and arrows ?"asks Ace seeing Bobby better in a part of the sewer with a much better light . Bobby was planing to not answer but seeing Ace's face .

"I'm one of Royal Woods vigilante" said Bobby .

"And youre sister is Lady Ace ?" asks Ace .

"Actually Lady Ace is Ace's future succesor" said Bobby .

"Let me guess , because i'm supposed to be dead ?" asks Ace. Bobby was about to speak again , but his sister beat him this time.

"No Ace became my mentor when the city nedeed a hero .Plus some things that are best to be keept secret for the moment" said Ronnie Anne. Ace was wondering what actually happen between her and the Ace of this world .

After they left the sewers Ace was surprised to find himself in front of his house . His house was still the same even with all the technology there house hasnt changed . Ace started to wonder if his parents are all this time that Ace is considered 5 years dead .

Ace was nervous on how his sisters will react if he is considered dead for 5 years . Bobby knocks on the door , after a couple of moments the door opens revealing Lincoln's little genius sister Lisa . But this Lisa looked different she looked like a total different person who endeed up with the wrong crew wearing street gang clothes and her eyes look like she lost all hope she has ever had left .

"What can i do for you Santiago ?" asks counter - earth Lisa .

"You wont believe me if i tell you so i'm gonna show you" said Bobby showing the person next to hin , shocking Lisa alot , with tears coming out from her eyes , the exact same reaction Ronnie Anne had seeing Ace also .

"A... A... Lincoln ?" asks counter - earth Lisa shaking like a leaf.

"H...hey Lisa" said Ace .

"Youre alive ?" asks counter - earth Lisa . Ace saw how bad she was shaking so he tries to go close to her for a hug but she started to back off afraid that her brother might dissapear again.

Trying to figure out how to fix this Ace start to speak :

"Lisa , you dont have to worry. I'm right here , i'm not going anyway" said Ace until...

_**" LIAR , HOW DARE YOU . YOURE NOT HIM ITS IMPOSSIBLE, MY BROTHER IS GONE AND NOTHING AND I MEAN NOTHING WILL BRING HIM BACK" **_ yelled counter - earth Lisa with all her might . Ace was starting to believe what Bobby told him that Ace is gone , but the the pain must have been to much for everyone especially for counter - earth Lisa .

"This was a mistake i'm sorry i bothered you all" said Ace running away with tears in his eyes starting to appear . Lady Ace seeing this wqs starting to wonder if this is really Ace .

"Bobby try to calm Lisa , i 'm gonna see where this Ace is going" said Lady Ace .

"You really think he really is Ace ?" asks Bobby .

"Who knows , but seeing Lisa crack down like that for the first in 5 years after her brother died makes me think that this person making Lisa crack down like that is really Ace Savyy" said Lady Ace .

"Then go and find out" said Bobby .

A few streets away Ace finally stops running to catch his breath. Seeing his sister like that was to much for him and wanted so bad to know what happen with this world's Ace .

"Finally found you" said Lady Ace appearing behind Lincoln .

"Why are you here ?" ask Ace .

"Good question. I'm starting to believe youre really Ace" said Lady Ace .

"At least someone is starting to believe me . But i must say something also to you" said Ace .

After explaining everything to Lady Ace , Lincoln hopes she will believe him .

"So let me get it straight youre Ace Savyy but from a different world who ended up here by accident . And this Mud Monster is the reason why you ended up here" said Lady Ace .

"Yep , pretty much" said Ace .

"Okay i'm gonna trust my heart and believe you" said Lady Ace .

"For real ?" asks Ace .

"Yes and i seen many weird stuffs ever since i became a hero also and i'm gonna help said Lady Ace .

"And i think i know how to even send you back to youre home and youre Mud Monster friend" said Lady Ace .

"Really ?" How ?" asks Ace .

"The only way to return back to youre world is to go to the Royal Knight's main base they have the latest confiscated technology from the rebels" said Lady Ace .

"Royal Knights and the rebels ?"asks Ace.

"Yep the Royal Knights are the main creators of the machine robots police force. They are runnin the whole city and the rebels are those who stand against them and there tyranny" said Lady Ace .

"Must be one heck of a team that are having a great leader" said Ace .

"Thanks for the compliment" said Lady Ace .

"For what ?" asks Ace .

"Easy i'm the leader of the rebels. Yep you heard me right Ace i'm the leader of the rebels and Bobby is part of the team also " said Lady Ace surprising Lincoln from what he just heard .

"Shocking isnt it?" asks Lady Ace .

"You have no idea" said Ace .

"Well time to take you home" said Lady Ace .

"Okay but will you also tell me what happened with counter - earth Ace Savyy ?" asks Ace .

"Sure" said Lady Ace .


	4. S1: Ep 4 Sacrifice

_**And finally here it is the newest chapter Ace Savyy Unlimited episode! Featuring what happened with Counter **_**-_E_**_**arth Ace Savyy Enjoy . Be Safe everyone and Peace . The Storyteller993 is out . See ya all next time and once again enjoy.**_

_**Last Time on Ace Savyy Unlimited...**_

_**Lincoln a.k.a Ace Savyy is having a hard time believing Ace Savyy of **__**Counter **_**-_E_**_**arth died . The surprises keeps coming to him when he encounter Lady Ace who is none other the Ronnie Anne Santiago . Ace is taken to the house of **__**Counter **_**-_E_**_**arth Ace. **_

_**Lincoln is shocked to see Lisa changed so much after the death of his brother . Lady Ace agrees to send Ace back home telling him the only way is if they go the ****K****nights Of Wundagore HQ and agrees to tell him what happend 5 years agao with **__**Counter **_**-_E_**_**arth Ace.**_

* * *

_**S1: Ep 4 Sacrifice**_

_**Flashback of 5 Years Ago ...**_

"Ace are you sure about this plan of yours?" asked counter - earth Bobby.

"We have other choise" said counter - earth Ace Savyy.

"Even if succed freeing the rebels that got caught will need a second plan on how to get out of the Knights of Wundagore HQ" said counter -earth Bobby.

"Trust me , i know what i'm doing" said counter - earth Ace.

"Okay you win , but promise me at least that you wont make my little sister cry" said counter - earth Bobby , receiving no response from counter - earth Ace .

One hour later Ace and Bobby were in the sewers trying to sneak in inside Knight's HQ , so far it was quiet way to quiet and that worried Ace . Ussualy even the sewers are being checked by the machine police robots the Hunters in case the rebels try to sneak but this time there was no single move .

"Its quiet , way to quiet Ace" said counter - earth Bobby .

"Lets hope that it will remain like that" said counter- earth Ace , but Ace spoke to soon as a mysterious gas was appeared from the tubes. Ace figured this was sleeping gas , it was a trap and they feel right into it Ace and Bobby feel down unconcious not knowing what will happen with them now that they have been captured .

Finally waking up Ace and Bobby are tied up when the door to the prison cell opens with a machine hunter robot bringing a laptop in front of them showing a figure in a cloacked shadow.

"Welcome leader of the rebels Ace Savyy" said the mysterious figure in the cloacked shadows.

"I assume youre the master of the Knights of Wundagore am i right?" asks Ace in a funny sarcastic way to tick the leader off.

"I am name is the Wundagore King" said the man in the shadows that goes by the name of the Wundagore King ignoring Ace for trying to tick him off.

"I Simply dont understand why are you against me. I am not a bad person i am this world's savior"said the Wundagore King.

"Of course youre not. Youre just a good man that enslaved humanity to work for you and youre animal pals" said Ace.

"Believe me or not i dont care . Once the rebels are gone nobody will stand in my way and my Knights"said the Wundagore King.

"Wrong , even if we fail others will rise against you. As long as there is still hope"said Ace.

"You talk a big game kid. But not after you see this" said the Wundagore King dissapearing from the screen of the laptop showing a gigantic missile launcer ready to be used at any moment.

"Youre totally nuts , all those missless can destroy everything , including youre kingdom" said Ace.

"Wrong , even if i lose everything , i can always rebuild my kingdom from scratch. But like i said youre wrong these missiles are designed to take out only the humans and i decided to destroy them now "said the Wundagore King appearing on the laptop screen again pushing a button that activates the missiles.

"Il stop you and free all the prisoners inclunding the rest of the rebels you and youre knights caught"said Ace using his full strenght and breaks free from the ties and uses an ace bomb card against the machine robot destroying it dropping the laptop down breaking it.

"Bobby are you okay?"asks Ace freeing Bobby.

"Never been better. I heard everything , dont worry will save everyone. Il save the rebels and everyone else you have to stop those missiles"said Bobby.

"But promise me one thing. Dont you dare die, if you do i will never forgive you making my little sister cry"said Bobby to Ace.

"Sorry i cant promise that and you know it better then anyone"said Ace kicking Bobby in the stomach knocking him out and find a takes out from his bet a signal device for the rest of the rebels to come and pick them up.

Once the rebels arrived breaking the wall they took Bobby. Ace was gonna leave them when suddenly ...

"Where do you think youre going?"asks none other then Lady Ace.

"Gotta do something really fast. Trust me nothing will happen to me"said Ace to Lady Ace.

"One hour, thats all you get to come back got it?"asks Lady Ace.

"Really youre just gonna let me go like that?"asks Ace.

"I put one my brother a device that can help me hear everything and when look that serious changing youre mind is impossible that is why you have only one hour to do what you have to do"said Lady Ace. Ace didnt buy the thing he just heard he knew Lady Ace very well.

"Thanks for understanding that and goodbye"said Ace leaving Lady Ace alone with a tear coming out from her eye.

"Goodbye"said Lady Ace.

Ace was fighting his way to get to the main computer to shut down the missile one problem was he was up against every machine robot hunter. After a serious 20 minutes fight , Ace manages to reach the main computer ready to stop the missiles when suddenly ...

"You wont win kid , give it up"said the Wundagore King.

"No way pal"said Ace to the Wundagore King.

"Give it up thats an order"said the Wundagore King.

"Sorry , this warrior dosent bows down to any king"said Ace.

"You will die , once my next line of Hunters reaches you then wont stop at shooting"said the Wundagore King.

"Sorry , but i have a better idea"said Ace seeing no thing works on stopping the missiles , one last thing to was to do was the stop the missiles from exiting the building . Ace uses his cards and blocks every exit with explosive glue cards that blocked the missiles .

"You incompetent fool once those are activated they wont stop until they blast off"said the Wundagore King.

"Thats my plan"said Ace. Suddenly the wall is being broken with Ace seeing multiple machine robot hunters surrounding him.

_**Meanwhille...**_

Bobby was back at the base wondering how he got here until he saw his sister coming at him .

"Sister how ? Why am i here? Where is Ace?" asks Bobby receving no answer from his sister.

"Ronnie_** ... BOOOOOOM**_ that was the last thing Bobby was able to say when he heard the explosion coming from the Wundagore HQ.

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO**__**" **_yells Bobby very loud understanding now what just happen . His sister just turned her back on him leaving her brother alone with tears in her eyes.

_**To be continued ...**_


End file.
